Bell-Napped
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella took off with Victoria but why? Bella changes Victoria for the good then turns on her. Now after all this time will Bella ever get back to Edward?
1. Shattered

**Okay here is that new story I mentioned in T.T.T.S. It is all complete so it won't slow down any updating for the other story.. I want to get back to my other stories but I am finding it a bit difficult.. Anyways, here is chapter 1..**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

"I'll see you after work." I said to Edward. He put on a small pouting face.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispers in my ear. I shudder from his cool breath on my neck. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"I'll miss you more." I whisper once I find my voice.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked softly. I couldn't find my voice this time so I just nodded into his chest.

He placed a kiss on my hair and he pulled me toward my truck. The only thing I hate about Tuesday and Thursday is that I have to work. Which pulls me away from Edward. Edward insists I don't have to work but Charlie insits I need some experience in the 'real world'. Here in Forks you can't get to real though, because living here is a family of vampires and a pack of wolves.

"I love you and I'll see you later my one and only love." Edward whispered in my ear. He placed one more kiss on my forehead and opened my truck door. I climbed in and Edward shut my door for me.

"I love you too." I said through the closed door. Then started my truck engine. Edward backed up a little and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and pulled out of my parking spot. I pulled out of the now empty school parking lot and Edward was right behind me in his Volvo. I turned left and he turned right. I watched his tail lights quickly dissapear in my rear view mirror.

I drove in silence to the Newton's store. I was about a mile away when I saw a woman standing in the middle of the road. And me being the person I am I swerved off the road. I missed a tree by a few feet, thank my lucky stars. Suddenly the woman was standing by my door.

I instanly recongnized the flaming red hair and blood red eyes. Victoria. She opened my door and smiled at me. She stepped back and stood by the tree.

"Bella do you think we could be friends?" She asked me. I unbuckled and climbed out of my truck. I stood at the back of my truck and stared at her. I hope Edward gets here soon. Otherwise I'm toast.

"That depends. Have you suddenly become human?" I asked her. She let out a loud laugh.

"No, but if you became a vampire, do you think we could start over?" She asked.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked slightly bored. I don't know why I didn't feel much fear but I'm kind of glad.

"Bella, if you don't do what I say, I will kill the Cullens and your parents. I'll start with Jasper. Then move onto Emmett. Next would be Carlisle. Once I'm done with him I'll do his mate, Esme. Next Alice will go. Rosalie will be next to go. Then I would move onto your father then your mother. And very last Edward will die. I will make you watch me kill your family. I will make each and every one of them die slowly and painfully." Victoria threatened.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I asked.

She held her hand out to me. I looked from her hand to her face. I bit down on my trembeling lip and reached out to take her hand. Her touch was ice cold. Not like with the Cullen's their skin is cold but sweet but Victoria's has a sense of evil and hate. She pulled me closer and up onto her back. I held on for dear life as she ran through the dark forest.

_Please forgive me, Edward. _I thought to myself.

**A few hours later...**

**Edward POV... **

I don't understand. Bella was due home over an hour ago. I have been sitting on her bed for the past 30 minutes and pacing for the other 30. Charlie is having simular thoughts to my own. My phone started ringing quietly. I picked it up to see it was Alice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Edward, you need to come home. Now." Alice sobbed. I instantly jumped out Bella's window and started toward home.

"Why?" I asked franticly. I was halfway home by now.

"I'll tell you in person in exactly 50 seconds." She said before hanging up.

I instantly and instinctively pushed myself faster. I was home in 45 seconds. I ran into the house to see Alice standing by the door and the family on the couch huddled together dry sobbing. Alice waited exactly 5 seconds before she told me 5 words that shattered my whole world.

"Bella took off with Victoria."

* * *

**So what do you think? Review**

**~CV~**


	2. Cliffs

**Here's chapter 2**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

I backed away from Alice until I hit the wall. I sank to the ground. I felt absoulutly empty, like I had no brain, no heart, no love. Alice kneeled down in fornt of me and held out a peice of paper. I slowly raised my hand and took the paper. I unfolded it and looked down.

_**Edward, I'm so so so sorry. I love you. I'm with Victoria. She found me on my way to work. She says she can give me the life you never can. And she says that if I don't go she'll kill you guys and my parents. I can't have that happen. Please, just this once listen to me. I will be fine. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me. ~Bella**_

Then the hand writing changed.

_**She's right Cullen. You won't find us. Now listen to the human because they may or may not be the last thing she ever says to you. I haven't decided yet. ~Victoria**_

I folded the paper back up and slid it into my jean pocket. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Edward, you won't find them." Alice whispered. I turned around and looked toward her. She was sitting in Jasper's lap on the couch. I must have looked very empty or something becasue they all thought the same thing.

_'He looks tortured.' _

"I have to try. I can't sit here and do nothing." I whispered. I turned toward the door.

"Edward, I don't see Bella's future at all. I don't like it. We need to figure out what Victoria wants." Alice said.

"I know excatly what she wants!" I yelled making everyone jump. "She is either going to kill Bella or make her a monster like us!" I yelled.

"Edward, son, let us look with you. Jasper, Emmett can go with you to follow the trail from here to wherever. Then the girls and I can follow the trail from Bella's truck in case there is something over there." Carlisle said. I nodded and everyone stood up.

"Where does the trail start in here?" I asked. Jasper pointed to the piano. My jaw clenched I followed the trail from the piano to the back door. Jasper and Emmett followed me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose left, headed for Bella's truck.

Jasper, Emmett and I followed the trail silently and quickly. Suddenly we came to the treaty line. I could hear Jacob and another wolf near by.

"Black, you out here?" I called loudly. There was a wolf howl and then he walked slowly up to us, human.

"What do you want Cullen?" He asked.

"The red head has Bella and their trail leads to here. Can we follow it?" I asked.

"The red head has Bella?" He asked quielty. _'Man, I can see how much this hurts him. He must really love her.' _Jacob thought. Just then 4 wolves walked up behind Jacob. All thinking the same thing Jacob is. Jacob looked toward Sam and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm going stay near by while your on the rez." Jacob said.

"Thank you." I said to them. The wolves walked away and so did Jacob he came back in wolf form.

_'Come on, you're not getting anyhting done standing there.' _Jacob thought. I walked foward and followed the trail. Jasper and Emmett stayed right behind me. Jacob walked about 8 feet to our right. We came to the cliffs by the shore. And the trail lead right off the edge.

"Damn, Victoria's smart. Now, we'll never find them." Emmett mumbled.

_'Why not?' _Jacob thought.

"We can't follow their scent in water. It's impossible." I answered him. Jasper and Emmett looked at me confused. I nodded toward Jacob and they seemed to understand. I sat on the edge, defeted. I looked down at the black water and watched it crash against the cliffs.

"They have to be traveling on top of the water." Jasper said deep in thought.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Bella can't breath underwater." I said. He finally understood.

_'But that won't help you find them. Will it?' _Jacob asked. I shook my head, no. I suddenly stood up and looked down at the black water.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Jasper asked. I looked back at my brothers. I handed Jasper my cell phone then jumped backward off the cliff. I felt like I was falling forever. I finally hit the cold water and went deep. I swam to the surface and looked up at the 3 looking down at me.

_'Are you insane? What are you doing?' _Jasper thought.

"I have to try." I said.

_'Are you trying to sign your death wish with Alice? She's going to kill you for going after a long shot like this.' _He thought back.

_'Edward we need you here.' _Emmett thought.

"No." Was all I said to answer them. I turned and swam out into the ocean.

_'Bring her back safe.' _Was the last thought I heard from Jacob before I was too far away.

* * *

**What do you think? Review... **


	3. A Year

**This chapter is set a year later... **

* * *

**Edward POV...**

A year.

A year is how long Bella has been missing.

A year is how long I have been searching the United States for her.

A year is how long the vampire newborn stage is.

A year is how long my family has been without 2 family members.

A year is how long our family has been seperated.

Alice and Jasper are in Europe. Rose and Emmett are in Africa. Carlisle and Esme are still in Forks.

A year, Bella is now almost 19, a month away.

I'm not going to stop looking until I find Bella.

**Bella POV... **

A year.

A year is how long I've been missing Edward.

A year is how long I've been keeping him safe.

A year is how long I've been with Victoria.

A year is how long I've felt completely empty.

"Hey, Bella! Guess what!" Victoria called from inside the house. I looked up from the book I was reading and came face to face with the stranger's face that has become all to familar.

"What Vicky?" I asked happily. I had sort of come to enjoy Victoria's company. She isn't like other kidnappers she let's me do almost whatever I want. The only thing I can't do is contact any of my family or the Cullen's.

"I'm going to change you!" She said excitedly. Vicky had said a few times already that she would change me but she always backed out.

"For real this time?" I asked. Her golden eyes burned into mine. Yes, golden. Victoria has gone 'vegetarian'. One of the conditions on my kidnapping. She go 'veggie' and I stay with her.

"Yes for real this time. I promise." She said.

"You promised the last 6 times." I said. I picked my book back up and continued reading.

"Come on, Bell. I really, really, promise this time. Then once you are no longer a newborn vampire we can move to wherever you want." Vicky said.

"Won't that give Alice a way to find us?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"She in Europe, darling. What can she do about it?" Victoria said. I finally looked up from my book. I sighed and gave her a small smile. Obviously she didn't know what Alice could do about it.

"Okay." I said finally. Vicky clapped her hands excitedly and I set down my book. She sat next to me so I lifted my chin and she came close to my vein. I took a deep breath as she brushed her lips against my neck.

"I'm sorry sis." She whispered before her razor sharp teeth sank into my flesh. I let out a scream of pain as she bit both my wrists. Once she pulled away from my left wrist I collapsed and my whole world went black.

A year is how long it took Victoria to finally change me.

* * *

**You like? Then Review**


	4. Three Years

**This chapter is set 2 years later..**

* * *

**Edward POV... One Normal Tuesday**

Three years. Three years is how long Bella has been missing.

Alice can't see her at all. I can't find a single trace of her or Victoria anywhere. I am slowly losing faith that Bella is even alive. I want to believe that she is alive but any evidence says she is dead.

I sank to the soggy forest floor and sobbed. Sobbing has become my outlet, to release the feelings I keep bottled up. Our family has officially fallen apart. Last place I know of, Alice and Jasper were in Japan last year. Last I heard Rose and Emmett were backpacking across Egypt, again. Carlisle and Esme moved to North Dakota a few months ago. I have been searching the world for Bella. I think the last time we were all together was when Alice told me that Bella was gone, 3 years ago.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Esme insisited I carry it with me so we could keep in touch. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, jeg har lige fået en vision om Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Alice can you please speak English. I'm not in the mood to translate." I said. She laughed.

"Sorry Edward. I'm used to speaking Danish now. We moved to Copenhagen about 6 months ago. Anyway, Edward I got a vision of Bella!" She said excitedly.

"What? When? Where is she? What is she doing? Is she okay? Alice tell me." I said in a rush.

"Well... define your version of okay." Alice said.

"Why? Alice what happened?" I asked worried.

"She'savampire." Alice mumbled. I let out a loud growl, scaring the birds around me.

"Where is she? Who changed her? What color are her eyes? How long has she been a...vampire?" I asked.

"She is in New York with Victoria. I don't know who changed her. Her eyes are gold. So are Victoria's. Longer than a year, she looked pretty comfortable around the humans." Alice said. I stood up and started running South-West.

"NO Edward, you can't go to her!" Alice yelled at me. I stopped and growled lowly.

"Why not?" I growled.

"It will ruin the vision." Alice said.

"What exactly happened in your vision?" I asked.

"Bella is going to destory Victoria once and for all. Then she will start looking for you. She will start in Forks. She will find you in Seattle." Alice said.

"When?" I asked.

"Exactly 4 days." Alice said. I sighed. 4 days? I can't wait that long. Maybe I can. But it's been 3 years. What will she be like? What will she look like? Will she still smell the same to me? Will she take me back? Will I take her back? _Of course I will._ What is going to happen between us in 4 days time?

"When will she kill Victoria? When will she be in Forks?" I asked.

"She will kill Victoria tomorrow afternoon then she will sight see on her way to Forks. She will be in Forks on Sunday evening but she won't see anybody. Then she will make her way to Seattle monday morning where you two will find each other." Alice said.

"Where will we be?" I asked.

"You have to decide that for yourself." Alice said. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Alice, how does she look?" I asked quietly. I had to know.

"Well.. she has blonde waist long hair with purple streaks with lots of make up on. In my vision she was wearing a green shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of designer jeans and high heeled boots. And she drives a motorcycle." Alice said then hung up. I crushed the phone in my hand, enraged.

Bella wouldn't have blond hair and ride a motorcycle. _Or would she? _A voice said in the back of my mind. I shook my head and started walking South-East. Away from New York toward Seattle. I didn't bother running, I have 4 days to get to Seattle.

* * *

**Oh Alice is what your telling poor Edward true? You like? Review? Please?**


	5. Forks

**Okay here is chapter 5.. **

* * *

**Bella POV... Wednesday**

Today's the day. Today I am going to break away from Victoria. The only way to do that is to kill her. She has become way to Alice-y and clingy. I can't let Victoria replace Alice. No one can even think about coming close to Alice. There is just too much Alice in Alice. There is no way to explain Alice except hyper and pixie like. Victoria is like an evil version of Alice.

I slowly and silently walk out to the living room where Victoria is attempting to play the piano. One thing about Victoria anything she attempts to be good at ends up being horrible, especially instraments. She is humming the melody she is trying to play but her playing is way off. I snuck up behind her. When I was close enough I wrapped her in a headlock.

"Bell what are you doing?" She gasped. She tried to get away from me but failed.

"Vicky have you gone soft? I snuck up on you then capture you. It's unheard of for you." I said.

"Bella what are you doing?" She gasped as I tightened my grip around her.

"Vicky, I'm tired of pretending to like you. I'm sorry but you have to go." I said.

"NOOOOO-!" She yelled. I cut her off by ripping her head off. Her body and her head fell to the floor.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the matches. I walked back to her body and lit a match. I tossed it onto her body and it caught on fire instantly. I tossed another one across the room. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my backpack, leather jacket, helmet and boots. I lit another matched and tossed it onto the stairs. I lit the rest of the matches and threw them down the hall.

I jumped out my bedroom window and ran to the edge of the yard, next to my motorcycle. I watched as the house burned. I put my jacket on and zipped it up. I slid my backpack onto my back and buckled it around my stomach. I stepped into my boots and then finally pushed the unnecessary helmet onto my head.

I climbed onto my candy plasma blue 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R and started her up. I bolted out of the driveway. When I got to the end of the driveway the house blew up. The fire had reached the gas line. I pushed my bike as fast as she would go.

**A/N: Bella's Motorcycle on my profile...**

Once I was on the freeway I slowed down a little. I could hear sirens blaring long behind me. Most likely to my house. I know they won't find anything there. The blow up would destroy any evidence and certainly Victoria's body.

Now, on to Washington to find Edward and the Cullen's. I may take a few detours on the way. To sight see along the way.

**Edward POV...**

Today is the day Bella will kill Victoria. I am still walking to Seattle, human pace. 3 more days and my love and I will be together again. I can't wait unitl we are together again. Does Bella really have blond hair and purple streaks? Does she realy ride a motorcycle? Is she the same Bella from 3 years ago?

**Bella POV... **

I mentaly wave to the Statue of Liberty as I drive on the out of New York toward Pennsylvania.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The liberty bell is quiet amazing and very historic. I took pictures of it from different angels so that I could add them to my scrapbook. Yes, the past 3 years I have been making a scrapbook and a journal. I have written in my journal every month since I left Forks with Victoria. I mostly wrote in it for Edward if he ever found Victoria and I and I got hurt. So he could know that I loved and missed him everyday.

I did the scrapbook for him too. In case he ever wanted to see what Victoria and I did and I couldn't remember. I wrote down and pictured every monumental moment with Victoria. Like the day she first tried animal blood and the day her eyes were officially golden butterscotch. I even had pictures of our trips. Like when we went to Egypt. Then there was when we went skydiving. Our first trip to the Statue of Liberty. Victoria even took pictures of me during my transformation.

I sighed taking one last look at the bell. I walked out of the building. I walked to the parking garage where my baby was. When I got there I climbed on. I slipped on my helmet and started her up. I drove out of the parking garage and down the street.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sears Tower is amazingly tall. I am standing across the street and I can't get it in one picture. So I take it in 4 pictures. I have to make this stop quick because the sun is out here in Chicago. I have on jeans, my mid-calf boots, my black leather jacket, my full-face helmet, and gloves. Taking no chances here in the windy city that is Chicago. Once I have the pictures I climb back onto my bike.

I start her up and take off into the traffic and onto Forks. I'm going to start my search in Forks. If I don't get anything then I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going to look.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Welcome to Forks. The sad looking sign reads. I started getting rained on just outside of Seattle. I make my way to the Cullen's house not sure what to expect. As I drove through the town the humans stared. And just my luck, I needed gas. I pulled into the gas station when I spotted a police car pull in behind me. And it's Charlie. I wasn't planning on taking my helmet off but now I'm really not taking it off.

I turned off my bike and climbed off. Just then I noticed I was soaked. I quickly filled up my tank and got back on my bike. I started her up and drove toward the Cullen home. I took the turns slowly. Finally I found the all to familular twin trees that opened the Cullen driveway. Only it didn't look like the driveway. The grass was waist high and climbing up the trees were leafy vines.

No one has been here in quite some time. I sighed.

I stopped in front of the grass and climbed off my bike. I pushed it through the waist high grass and finally came to the yard. The grass in the yard was also waist high. I kicked out the kickstand on my bike, pulled off my helmet and trucked my way up to the porch. I uselessly knocked on the door. I could hear my knock echo through the house. I tried the door knob but it was locked. I sighed and sank to the ground.

What do I do now? I thought to myself. I stood up and walked around the house to the back door. I tried this door but it was locked too. I ran a hand through my now soaked hair and sighed again.

Do the Cullen's even want anything to do with me anymore? I did run off with Victoria. Was that a smart idea? It seemed like it at the time but now I'm not so sure. _But you did it for their safety. _A little voice said. I sighed again and walked back around to my bike. I rolled it back out to the road and slid my helmet onto my soaked head. I started her up and made my way out of Forks.

I don't know where I'm going to go but I can't stay in Forks.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	6. Help

**Okay here is chapter 6 this one is my favorite.. **

* * *

**Edward POV... **

Today is the day Bella will come back into my life. Maybe, if she still wants me. _Why would she look for you if she didn't want you? _That little voice asked. I just ignored it. I made it to Seattle this morning. I've been hiding out in different stores as to not get soaked from the rain. Thou I never took my mind off the street, looking for a motorcycle or Bella. Who knows if what Alice told me it true or not.

I sighed as I walked out of a bookstore. I opened my umbrella and I stepped out of the store. I walked down the street to a small diner. I shook out my umbrella and stepped inside. I sat in the corner of the diner away from the window. If I sit by the window I will go crazy, looking for Bella.

"Can I get you anything?" An elderly waitress asked. She asked soft and sweet almost like she was feeling sorry for me.

"Just a coffee." I said. She nodded and walked away. She came back a minute later with a coffee cup. She set it down in front of me and stood there for a minute.

"You okay? You seem sad." She said finally.

"I'm fine, I guess." I paused, debating. "You see there's this girl." I said finally.

"Oh? Girl problems? You wanna talk about it?" She asked. I suprised myself by nodding. She sat down across the table from me.

"About...3 years ago we were dating when she just dissapeared one day. Then she contacted me through my sister a few days ago telling me to meet her in Seattle but not where to meet her. So, here I am, stuck in Seattle without her." I said, twisting the story as to not tell her my sister is a psych and that my mate ran off with a revenge, hate filled vampire.

"If you and this girl are truly in love then you'll find each other again." She said. I just nodded and she stood up and smiled at me. The door bell rang and someone walked in.

"Good luck." The woman said before she walked over to the recently taken table. I searched the minds of the poeple outside, looking for a motorcycle or Bella.

"Oh, Dear, Your soaked to the bone. What have you been doing?" The elderly woman asked. I looked up to where she was standing and saw a brown haired girl who's hair was soaked. I couldn't see her face so I didn't jump to a conclusion.

"I only have a motorcycle to get around on and the rain got to me. So I stopped to dry off and wait out the rain." An all to familuar voice said. Only it was sweeter and slightly higher pitched. I looked back at the table and saw the girl looking at the woman. BELLA!

"Can I get you anything?" The woman asked.

"No thank you." Bella said. She had a funny look on her face, like she was going to say something. That's when her scent hit me. Freesia and Strawberries over ice.

"What's bothering you dear?" The woman asked. She sat across from Bella. Does this woman do this with every trobled young person who walks into this diner? I looked into the minds of the other employees quickly.

_Oh great, Here she goes again with the love and life advise. _The cook thought as he watched the woman.

"Well...there's this guy." Bella started. The womans eyes narrowed ever so slightly and her mind flickered to me.

"I'm looking for him but I don't know where to start. I know his sister knows I am looking for him by now but I'm too scared to call him." Bella said sadly. The woman had a slight smirk on her face. The door dinged again and the woman sighed.

"I'm positive you'll find him if you really love him." The woman said before she stood up and walked away. As she helped the man who had walked in she couldn't stop thinking about Bella and I and how simular our stories are. She grabbed a cup of something and walked over to Bella's table. She set down the cup and a piece of paper.

Bella grabbed the paper and unfolded it. I couldn't see what it said but she set it back on the table. She ever so slowly turned around in her booth. Her eyes scanned the room until they hit mine. She sat there staring for a long minute. The woman looked between the two of us repeatedly. Ever so slightly Bella's face lit up with excitement and happiness. She stood up and so did I. The diner suddenly became quiet as we walked toward each other.

When we were 3 feet away from each other Bella's smile was from ear to ear. I slowly reached up to touch her face. When my fingers touched her cheek there was that electric current I always felt. Her skin was normal than it was before, that's because we are now the same temperature. Bella leaned into my touch and reached up to cover my hand with her's. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. The woman's mind was in complete happiness as we stood there.

"Edward." Bella whispered her voice filled with love.

"I missed you my Love." I whispered back just as lovingly. Bella pulled away from me but never let go of my hand. She pulled me to her table and climbed into the booth. I sat down next to her and she snuggled into my side. I ran my hand through her damp hair.

"I'm sorry I left." Bella whispered after a minute.

"I'm just glad your safe." I whispered back.

"Did Alice tell you I would be here?" She asked.

"She told me that you were going to deal with Victoria. Then head to Forks to look for us. I wanted to go to you while you were in New York but Alice said no. So I made my way to Seattle. She said that we would meet, but she didn't say where. She also said you had blonde hair with purple streaks, lots of make up, leather jacket, designer jeans, high heeled boots and a motorcycle." I told her. She laughed quietly.

"Well she only really lied about the hair and make up. My hair has never been blonde and never will be and I don't need make-up." Bella laughed.

"I'm glad, I love your hair just the way it is." I whispered. I placed a kiss on her still wet hair.

"Where is Alice anyway?" Bella asked.

"Denmark." I said. She pulled away just enough to look at me.

"Is the rest of the family there too?" Bella asked. I sighed. Bella deserves to know what happened to the family but I'm not sure how she'll take it.

* * *

**There we go.. All better..**


	7. Can't Resist

**Ch. 7... **

* * *

**Edward POV...**

"Bella, ever since you left the family has slowly pulled apart. First one to go was me. I searched for you even though you told me not to. Then I believe it was Rose and Emmett, they went to Africa and last I heard they were in Egypt. Next was Alice and Jasper who went to Europe, then Japan, now Denmark. Carlisle and Esme just moved to North Dakota a few months ago." I said slowly and gently.

She became quiet as she snuggled into my side and looked out the window. We were quiet for a few minutes. The elderly woman walked over to us. She set my umbrella on the opposite side of the table.

"We have to close up soon. Sorry guys." She said politely.

"Okay thank you." I said. Bella just nodded. We climbed out of the booth and Bella grabbed her backpack and helmet and I grabbed my umbrella. I took her backpack from her and slid it onto my shoulder. She carried her helmet.

"I'll be right back." Bella said giving me a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the elderly woman. I tuned her out and watched the light rain fall. Bella slipped her hand into mine.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She just smiled and pulled me out of the diner. We walked about a block when we turned a corner. Then walked into a parking garage. We took the elevator up to the second floor and sitting there was a blue motorcycle. I stood there and stared at it.

"Here your going to want to put this on right." Bella said. She slipped the backpack onto my back the right way then buckled it in the front. Then she walked over and climbed onto her bike. She slipped the helmet onto her head and lifted the mask.

"Come on. I don't know how long this rain will stay like this." Bella said with a smile. I couldn't resist how sexy she looked sitting on her bike.

"You can't expect me to sit on that bike. Do you?" I asked. I didn't really want to get on the bike but I don't know why.

"If you want to get to where we are going faster then yes, I expect you to get on." Bella said.

"Oh and where are we going?" I asked. I slowly and carefully climbed onto the back of the bike and pulled myself closer to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned on the bike.

"You'll see." Bella said before peeling out of the garage.

"You may want to duck down. Rain in the face at 90 miles per hour is a bitch." Bella said before we pulled onto the street. I layed my head on her back between her shoulders. She snapped the face mask down and pulled out of the garage.

**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II**

As we sped down the highway I slowly started to realize something. Bella never said anything about the family situation. She had just become quiet. As I thought about this I became more confused about Bella.

Why haven't we said I love you? Why haven't we kissed each other? Why hasn't Bella asked what I've been up to? Why haven't I asked her? Oh right because I know what she has been doing. She has been locked up by Victoria.

Suddenly she patted my hands which are on her stomach. I looked around and noticed we were stopped. I let go and climbed off the bike. Bella climbed off as soon as I was off. She pulled off her helmet and set it on her seat.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around but I didn't see anything really. Just forest.

"We go on foot from here." Bella said with a smile. She rolled her bike deeper into the woods. I followed behind her through the thick brush.

"Bella where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize where we are?" She asked. She stopped walked and so did I. I looked around again then shook my head.

"I'm not surprised You haven't been with them for the past 3 years." Bella said with a small smile. She started to walk again but I couldn't have that happen.

"Bella wait." I said. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She stood her bike up and walked closer to me.

"I'm fine but we... you... I..." I couldn't get the words right. I looked down at the ground. Bella lifted my head so that I was looking at her. She smiled sweetly.

_"I love you, Edward."_ She... said? No! She didn't say it she... she thought it!

"You just... I just... How?" I tried to speak right but failed. I felt a smile creep aross my lips.

_"I'm a mental shield." _She thought. I couldn't resist any longer. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I captured her lips with mine. She responded immediately She tasted so sweet. I didn't have to hold back like I did when she was human. I thought I would never get to feel her soft lips against mine after she ran off. But all my worries faded away as our kiss deepened a little.

* * *

**What you think?**


	8. Reunion

**Family Reunion!**

* * *

**Edward POV.. **

Bella pulled away after a minute and sighed.

"We should go." She whispered. I sighed and let go of her waist. She walked back to her bike and I followed. We continued through the forest until we came to a road. We walked along the road and then came to a yard with a big white house. I smelt Carlise and Esme. And Alice's porche was parked by one of the trees.

"We're going to see my parents?" I asked. Bella just smiled and we continued to walk. She stood her bike up out in front of the house and reached for my hand. I gladly grabbed her hand and we faced the house.

"When did you plan this with them?" I asked. Bella laughed.

"Not Calrisle and Esme. Her." Bella said pointing to the porch. I looked up and saw my pixie sister standing in the doorway. She had a giant smile on her face. Jasper walked up behind her just as she bolted out to us. She tried to wrap us both in a hug but she couldn't reach around both of us. Bella laughed at her and hugged her back. I hugged her too, without her, Bella and I probably wouldn't be together right now.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Alice said happily.

"Me too, Alice, me too." Bella whispered. Jasper's mind was in turmoil trying to figure this situation out. Alice pulled away a little but never let go of Bella's waist.

"Jasper are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?" Bella asked with a smile on her face. Jasper's eyes went wide as he figured out it was Bella.

"Bella, is that really you?" He asked. She nodded and he bolted over to us. He hugged Bella and she hugged him back. I could tell she was a little shocked by the contact from Jasper but happy as well. After a minute he pulled away from her.

"I knew there was a reason Alice dragged me back here. She only said it was absoutly necessary." Jasper said. Bella laughed and ruffled Alice's hair. Jasper's eyes locked onto Bella's bike.

"You ride a motorcycle?" Jasper asked suprised.

"Yeah, she's my baby." Bella said.

"Hey, I thought I was your baby." I whined. I let my face fall into a playful pout.

"Sorry honey, you fell into second when she came into my life." Bella teased. Just then a car came down the a different road. We all looked up to see Emmett's big red jeep come into view. He pulled over to the side and parked the truck. He and Rose jumped out of the car and they walked closer. Both of them were confused as to who Bella was.

"Who's she?" Rose asked us. Bella smirked and laughed softly. Emmett's eyes narrowed ever so slightly then his face lit up with recognization.

"BELLA!" He yelled. He wrapped her in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Bella?" Rose said. She said it like it was some new foreign language. Emmett let go of Bella and stepped back.

"Nice to see you too Emmett. Rose, you say my name like you haven't heard it before. What's up with that?" Bella asked.

"I just... you... her... gone... back?" Rose stampered. She tried to think it through but couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Yeah, I left with Victoria and then she changed me a year after my dissapearance. Then 4 days ago I killed her. Edward and I found each other yesterday." Bella said throwing me a loving smile.

"Victoria is dead?" Two voices asked from behind us. We all turned around to see Carlisle and Esme standing at the edge of the woods. Recently fed.

We all turned around and faced our parents. Their eyes ran over all of us and stopped on Bella. Who was still attached to Alice.

"Yeah, I walked up to her 4 days ago while she was attempting to play the piano and wrapped her in a headlock. We talked for a second then I ripped her head off. I lit her body on fire and made my way up the stairs lighting the house on fire as I went. I grabbed my stuff and jumped out my bedroom window. I watched the fire for a minute from the safety of the edge of the yard. When I hit the end of the driveway the house blew up due to the fire hitting the gas line. I'm sure I looked like something from a movie screen as I sped away from the explosion on my motorcycle." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"She attempted to play the piano?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything she attempted to be good at she failed at. She was a horrible piano player. I just wish I could get her horrible tune out of my head." Bella said shaking her head. Hmmm, I could help with that. I do believe there is a piano inside.

"Bella, you looked absolutely beautiful speeding away from that explosion." A voice said from behind us. Bella whipped around in horror.

* * *

**Uh-oh who is it?**


	9. Riley

**Okay now we get to find out who it is.. **

* * *

**Edward POV...**

The rest of us turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want?" Bella growled. She was in a crouching position next to me. The blond headed guy was also in a slight crouch.

"You have something I want." He said simply. I was getting nothing useful from his mind. Other than he thought that Victoria was here.

"No I don't. I killed Victoria. She was in that explosion. She lied to you Riley, you weren't her mate." Bella said coming out of her crouch but still on guard.

"She lied?" Riley said in disbelief. "No she would never lie to me!" Riley exclaimed. Bella softened up and walked forward.

"Riley darling, she did lie to you but that's okay. You wanna know why?" Bella asked. She talked so sweet, almost like she was talking to a child.

"Why?" He asked. He stared into her eyes and was almost transfixed with Bella.

"Because I love you. I can love you like she never did." Bella whispered into his ear. My family looked to me. I stayed calm but worried. What is Bella up to?

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I have loved you since the day I met you." She whispered. His eyes flashed to me then back to her eyes.

"What about the bronze head?" He asked her. Bella turned and looked at me. She winked then turned back to Riley.

"He means nothing to me. I only love you." Bella said. My breathing hitched as the words came out of her mouth. She placed her arms on his shoulders.

"You know I have loved y-" He was cut off by Bella ripping off his head.

His body fell limp to the ground and Bella dropped his head. She pulled a silver thing out of her jacket and flipped the lid back. It instantly had a flame. Bella took a step back and then lit the body on fire. She jumped back from the sudden fire. She put the lighter back into her jacket. Then she turned around and faced me. She bit her lip as she went from looking at me to the ground.

"Bella how did you do that?" Jasper asked her, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do what?" She asked innocently. She looked up at Jasper.

"He went from anger to love as you talked to him." Jasper said.

"Oh, that. That's my second power. I've always been special." She said. Her eyes flickered toward me then back to Jasper. Like she was making sure I was still standing here. One thing is for sure, I'm not going anywhere unless Bella is by my side.

"What is?" Carlisle asked.

"Hypnosis and being a mental shield." Bella said simply. She looked back to me and offered a small smile. I could see the question in her eyes even if that's what she was intending to show. I opened my arms toward her and she smiled even wider. She ran into my arms and I wrapped them around her. She snaked her arms around my neck and played with my hair.

The family made their way inside with one last look at Bella like they couldn't believe she was back. Once they were all inside Bella launched herself at my lips. I automatically kissed her back. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**What's going to happen tomorrow?**


	10. Tomorrow From Yesterday

**Okay today's the day!**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

Today is the day I have been waiting for my whole life. Humanly and Vampire-ly. Today is the day I will ask the question that will shape the rest of my life.

"Bella! Come on! You have to come out of the shower at some point today!" My pixie sister yelled at Bella. Bella is in the shower hiding from Alice who is going to get Bella ready.

"No I don't Alice!" Bella yelled back. I laughed out loud and she heard me.

"That better not be you laughing Edward!" She yelled. I instanly stopped laughing which caused Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle to chuckle.

"Bella, today is a big day. It's the first real day as a family again! You should be out here spending time with the family!" Alice yelled back.

"Alice, do you realize how long I have been with Victoria? She was turning into an Alice only eviler! Don't go there with me!" Bella yelled back. Alice huffed and changed her plans. She stepped back from the door and kicked it in.

"ALICE!" Bella growled.

"You will get dressed in this then I will do your hair then we will have a nice family day." Alice said. She blocked her mind from me for some reason or another. Wether it be Bella naked or the outfit she's going to wear. I will never know. Bella huffed and I'm assuming obayed with Alice.

"No Bella." Alice whined after a while.

"Yes Alice." Bella growled lowly.

"But they won't match." Alice whined.

"They will match perfectly." Bella growled. Alice sighed then was quiet.

They were in there for about a half hour before they walked out of my room. They walked toward the stairs Alice came down first and Bella stayed at the top for a minute. I couldn't see her due to the wall in the way of my view. She took a deep breath then started down the stairs. She was on the 6th step down from the top when I could see her outfit.

She was wearing thigh denim jeans with a red strapless top, under her leather jacket and she was wearing her boots that came up to her mid-calf. Her hair was up in a ponytail and curled into little ringlets. She hit the bottom of the stairs then looked around.

**A/N: Bella's shirt on my profile..**

Everyone was dressed a little more casual than she was. She narrowed her eyes at Alice then turned and faced me. Her face lit up and she ran over to me. I wrapped her in a hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Next time your standing guard at the door." She whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. I'm kind of glad Alice dragged you out of the shower." I whispered back. She pulled away and studied my face for a minute.

"It's not family day is it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a suprise." I said. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly but dropped it.

"Come on." I said. I gently pulled her out the front door. The family followed us out. I pulled Bella toward her bike and I climbed on first. She raised an eyebrow at me then got on. I started her bike up and she wrapped her arms around my waist. We took off toward our destination.

"You know I don't like suprises." Bella said as we boarded the plane.

"Oh I know." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into our seats. We won't be on the plane very long but it was faster, according to Alice.

**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||**

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We will be landing in New York city in a little bit please return to your seats and buckle up." The pilot said.

"New York? Edward do you realize that this is where I have been trapped for the past 6 months?" Bella asked lowly.

"But this time you won't be forced to stay here. We are only here to create new memories." I whispered lowly in her ear. A shiver ran through her and she smiled at me. She rested her head on my shoulder and hummed happily.

**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||**

"We're going to the Statue of Liberty?" Bella asked when we got to the ferry. I just nodded and kissed her forehead. She in turn kissed my cheek.

When the ferry got to Liberty island we climbed off and I walked Bella up to the base of lady liberty. I turned and faced her. She turned and faced me.

"Edwar-" She stopped talking when I got down on one knee. I pulled the little velvet box out of my pocket and held it out.

"Isabella Swan, I have loved you since day one. I just didn't know it. When you left my whole world shattered. I can't think of a better way to start our reunion than to ask you one simple question. Will you marry me?" I asked. I opened the small box to reveal my mother's oval wedding ring. Bella stared at me with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. I could hear the thoughts of the people around us.

_That's so sweet._

_I wonder if they ran away together. They look young._

_I wonder what she's going to say._

_She's lucky to have a guy like him. He's so hot and seems so sweet. _

_Say yes, say yes, say yes. He looks like the guy for you._

_Don't break his heart by saying no. _

_Come on it's just one simple word. Say it._

I started to panic as did the on lookers. Bella was looking at the ring then she looked at me then back to the ring.

* * *

**Uh-oh what's our dear Bella going to say? I liked the thoughts of the bystanders don't you.. LOL**


	11. Ending

**Awwwww this is the last chapter... that's a shame.. **

* * *

**Edward POV... **

She looked between me and the ring one more time before launching herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I do! I do! I do!" She exclaimed happily. Relief washed though my mind and the minds of everyone else. I wrapped her in a hug and stood us up.

"You had me worried there for a minute." I whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, for a minute or two I was in shock." She whispered back.

I pulled back and took her left hand gently in mine. I pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it into place on Bella's ring finger. A few people around us started clapping. After a minute they went back to looking at the statue. I had no reason to look at lady liberty though. Not when I had the most beautiful girl standing here in front of me.

Somehow I just knew this was a good turning point in our lives and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II **_**The End **_**II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II||II**

* * *

**You like? I like too.. Good-bye for now..**


End file.
